Yogurt
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: What's Alex Karev got to do with a cup of yogurt, a book about New Age beliefs, and Izzie Stevens?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I do own, however, the plot and the yogurt. Happy new year's, everyone:)

**Yogurt**  
...

Izzie Stevens chewed on her bagel contentedly. It was 2:47 PM and she was having her long overdue lunch: a multigrain bagel with low-fat cream cheese and panchetta and a tossed green salad, bought conveniently from the deli across the hospital and eaten in the familiar confines of the Seattle Grace cafeteria. She had just come from a surgery with Bailey on one of the freak car accidents from the pit. The man had an almost severed leg dangling from his thigh, with only an inch of muscle and skin to hold it in place. The surgery included a lot of blood transportation and one missing finger which was found, strangely, in the man's chest cavity. After all of the blood and muscle, she needed an organic lunch to help with the nausea. She closed her eyes and bit on a cherry tomato (the juices reminded her of bursting arteries.) Upon opening her eyes, she found Alex Karev sitting across her, carrying a small cup of what seemed to be...

"Yogurt." Alex said, placing the small plastic cup in front of her. He smiled.

"Yogurt?" Izzie asked, confused.

"Yeah. It's yours." Alex answered, as if it was no big deal to be handing out yogurt cups.

"What's the catch?" Izzie eyed the cup suspiciously, and surveyed the cafeteria grounds with her hawk-like stare, waiting for a glimpse of Cristina or Meredith hiding behind one of the potted plants, waiting for the so-called punch line of the prank.

"No catch. Just yogurt." Alex shrugged.

"Do you owe me," Izzie bit on her fork, a strange look crossing her face, "yogurt?"

"Well, it's not the yogurt _per se_." Alex replied. "It's what the yogurt stands for."

"And what may that be?"

"You know, stuff." Alex gestured, as if wanting to dismiss the issue. Izzie's curiosity, however, had yet to be satisfied.

"Stuff. Uh-huh." She bit into a forkful of lettuce. "I'm still lost."

"You're a surgeon. Figure it out."

"That's right, I'm a surgeon." Izzie said, swallowing a couple of gulps of water. "I'm not too keen on the metaphors."

Alex rolled his eyes and grunted in annoyance. "You know, for sleeping with the nurse and," he struggled with finding the right, not too sincere words, "not being a very good _friend_," he mumbled, and added with a mischievous tone, "if you know what I mean." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "For berating you about sleeping with O'Malley. For being annoying and, you know, shit."

"You're apologizing?" Izzie said, making a sound that was somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. Alex glared at her.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it. It's just that book..." Alex trailed off.

"What book?"

"You know, that New Age book O'Malley left in the bathroom. It had all these," Alex furrowed his brows, trying to remember the exact text, "stuff on it that you're supposed to do before the new year. Apparently it can help you a lot."

"New Age, huh?" Izzie asked, intrigued. "You don't believe in anything other than what the medical textbooks say."

"I just figured, with everything, you know, half-sisters popping up from nowhere--"

"--residents barely a year old sleeping with them--"

"--hot chicks sleeping with short married repeat interns." Alex smirked; Izzie kicked his leg under the table which elicited a pained but naughty expression on Alex's face. "Maybe it's time to find something else to believe in other than medicine."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Izzie said with a meaningful stare.

"Yogurt." Alex reminded her, pointing at the ignored little cup, trying to steer the conversation into things _other _than his newfound interest. Izzie looked at him, trying to wrap the fact that Alex was handing her a cup of yogurt_ just because_. "It's strawberry." He taunted, remembering her favorite fruit.

"Okay." Izzie said gleefully. She reached for the little cup and opened the top. "Thank you for the yogurt, Alex, and the apology."

"No problem." Alex smiled. Suddenly, his pager went off, startling both him and Izzie. He checked the device and stood up. "I have to take this. See you later."

"Alex, wait!" Izzie called out, before Alex could walk out of the cafeteria. She walked towards him, still carrying the opened cup of strawberry yogurt, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"A kiss?" Alex smirked.

"Well, it's not the kiss_ per se_." Izzie answered, almost flirtatiously. "It's what the kiss stands for."

"And that is?"

Izzie winked at him and smiled brightly in response before making her way back to the table. She took another spoonful of yogurt and was delighted to find a whole strawberry in her mouth. These things almost never had whole pieces of strawberry.

** Love it? Review as a holiday present to meeee:) **


End file.
